Révolte
by Sasoriii
Summary: Quand Ichigo est mystérieusement attaqué par un inconnu recherché et qu'il est emmené dans le Hueco Mundo pour aider les Espadas(Fanfic repostée de mon ancien compte SasoriHitsu)
1. Ch1:Avis de Recherche

Bonjour à tous,Très heureux de vous présenter ma première fic avec des chapitres.J'ai déja publié ce chapitre sur un compte dont je n'ai plus l'accès donc je republie et continuerai cette histoire sur celui-ci.Cette fanfiction sera sur le manga Bleach qui appartient a Tite Kubo.

Chapitre 1:Avis de Recherche

Ichigo Kurosaki,jeune lycéen aux capacités de Shinigami,se rendait chez lui quand le téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.C'était Sado qui lui demandait de venir avec lui et Inouie dans un bar composé d'anciens Shinigamis un peu éloigné de la ville.Il répondit rapidement qu'il était d'accord et continua son chemin.C'est alors qu'il vit une ombre passer sur le toit et un réiatsu puissant et sombre!Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et Ichigo fut plus méfiant et rapide pour rentrer chez lui.

17h00,c'était l'heure à laquelle il devait retrouver ses amis,il se prépara et partit de chez lui.Il arriva rapidement et retrouva ses amis près du fameux bar.Il sentit les faibles réiatsus des Shinigamis présents dans le bar et lui et ses amis y rentrèrent et s'asseyèrent à une table.Ils commendèrent des boissons mais après un moment,Ichigo sentit un réiatsu un peu plus fort que celui des autres Shinigamis...C'était celui d'un Shinigami musclé qui semblait être une racaille du genre à utiliser son pouvoir à mauvais escient.Il n'était pas particulièrement fort mais il souleva un Shinigami assis et le jeta.Ichigo préfera regarder autour de lui que de regarder ce spectacle inintéressant et ses yeux furent attirés vers quelque chose.C'était un avis de y avais marqué: Souruhantā(*Chasseur d'âmes),recherché seulement vivant à 10 milliards de kans.Ichigo fut surpis par la somme astronomique et regarda la photo de l'avis où il n'y avais qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée d'où ou ne pouvais voir que le bas du visage de ce qui semblait être un homme.De ce que l'on pouvais voir du bas du visage,il y avais une longue ligne rouge sur sa joue et on pouvais deviner le Zanpakuto dans sa main.Il y avait également un tas de cadavre de Shinigamis derrière.Ichigo sursauta lorsque Sado lui dit qu'il était temps de rentrer et ses amis se retirèrent du bar et Ichigo remarqua alors que la brute de tout a l'heure était partie.

Il se sépara de ses amis et commenca à rentrer chez lui.Il prit un raccourci par une ruelle et ressentit le même réiatsu puissant que tout à l'heure.Il sortit de son corps humain et shunpota jusqu'au réiatsu.Il arriva malheureusement trop tard car le réiatsu s'éloignait plus rapidement que lui arrivait mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de l'avis de se stoppa en sentant le danger contenu dans le réiatsu.L'homme disparut soudainement et Ichigo s'assit par terre et repris son souffle.C'est la qu'il vit la brute du bar:L'homme était mort égorgé...


	2. Nouvelle Mission

Bonjour à tous, deuxième chapitre de Révolte!Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais lors du postage du 1er chapitre ça a supprimé certains mots rendant le chapitre illisible et j'en suis désolé c'est corrigé !!

C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 intitulé:"Nouvelle Mission"

Hitsugaya n'en pouvait plus.Entre sa vice-capitaine qui lui laissait tout le travail et la trahison d'Aizen qui lui donnait encore plus de travail il ne s'arrêtait plus!Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise en sirotant une tasse de thé.

D'un coup,la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Matsumoto qui l'informa d'une réunion des capitaines dans 5 minutes.Il se leva et se prépara à y aller.

Lorsque la réunion commença,le vieux Yamamoto leur reparla de l'affaire Souruhantā. Apparement,le fugitif aurait tué un shinigami renégat dans le bar que fréquentaient certains shinigamis tel que le capitaine Kyoraku ou même Matsumoto.Le meutre avait eu lieu lors de la fin de journée de la veille.Yamamoto chargea Hitsugaya d'aller enquêter sur une piste qui disait que Souruhantā était au Hueco Mundo.Le capitaine Hitsugaya devait y aller avec sa vice capitaine,le shinigami suppléant ainsi que les hauts gradés de la 6ème division.

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut car la porte de chez lui venait de sonner.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir débarquer chez lui deux capitaines et leurs seconds débarquer chez lui!

Lorsqu'on lui expliqua enfin la raison de la venue des shinigamis chez lui et la mission qu'ils devaient accomplir,Ichigo ne fit cependant pas le lien entre leur mission et les actes qu'il avait pu observer la veille.

Le petit groupe se rendit donc dans la boutique de Urahara afin de se rendre au Hueco Mundo.Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le monde sableux,ils commencèrent à établir un plan afin de faciliter les recherches.Ils localisèrent une grotte assez profonde pour leur servir de base afin de se protéger des tempêtes de sable.Ils formèrent des groupuscules composés ainsi:Byakuya et les deux vices capitaines d'un côté et Ichigo et Toshiro de l'autre.

Ils décidèrent de commencer les recherches maintenant et se séparèrent ! Ichigo et Toshiro marchèrent vers ce qui semblait être un cours d'eau d'où ils détectaient un puissant reiatsu.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un rocher en voyant la présence s'approcher mais trop tard:il s'étaient fait repérer

Une voix s'éleva alors:"Quésvous faîtes là,shinigamis?"

C'est ainsi que se clôt ce deuxième chapitre j'essaierai d'en sortir assez régulièrement (j'espère1 toutes les deux semaines )Bonne fin de journée et merci d'avoir lu


End file.
